Never Forgotten
by Nancy Bergh
Summary: Dylan left Brenda alone and heartbroken in London. Now a good friend convinces Brenda that it's time to come home and face Beverly Hills. The question is what will she find?


I had a previous version of this story up but decided to delete and rewrite.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or anything relating to it. Obviously with the newer 90210, the older characters have developed a bit more but in my heart, this is how it should have been. The present day of the story will be set 8 years after the series finale. Any reviews or feedback would be appreciated*

"I'll never forget this night as long as I live" "Me neither"

*Forward to present day*

A smile plays across her face as she remembers the sounds of the mariachi band; the smell of the authentic churros they shared and the feeling of his lips on hers. Mexico had been a symbolic step in their journey and part of the path that led to their first break up. She shakes her head as if to try clearing the visions from her mind.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at this time we will begin our decent into Washington D.C. We kindly ask that you bring your tray tables and seats to the upright position and turn off any electronics you may have been using. Please do not unbuckle your seatbelts until instructed to do so. As always, thank you for flying Virgin Atlantic."

Brenda sighs as she moves to shut down her Kindle and place it in her bag. The memories of her times with Dylan are so vivid that they sometimes play like a movie inside her eyelids. Brenda thinks to herself, "I had always hoped that in the end, he'd choose me. I just hope he's found what he was so desperately looking for." She leans her head back against the seat rest as the plane starts to land. She had no interest in returning to the States. She was comfortable in London. Brandon and her parents made trips to visit or her and Brandon would meet in Hong Kong to see Jim and Cindy. She missed her friends but stayed in touch as best as she could. If Donna hadn't been so aggressive when asking Brenda to come for the baby/reunion, Brenda would have no problem never stepping foot in L.A. again.

Once the plane is on the ground, she turns on her phone and texts Brandon to let him know she's landed. She's able to make it off the plane and through customs in record time. As she steps on the escalator that'll take her to the meeting spot she and Brandon agreed upon, she checks her phone and is puzzled that he didn't answer her back. At the base of the escalator, she searches for the brown mop of hair.

"Brenda! Bren, over here!"

Brenda turns around startled to hear a female voice calling her name...a familiar female voice.

She sees blonde hair with a cell phone attached to the ear. "Yes, Mom. I know. I'm sure Brandon is planning on going to the teetime Mel set up. I just got to the airport. I'll call you later" Kelly rambles into her cell phone before walking up to Brenda and hugging her.

Brenda awkwardly hugs back and asks "Where's my brother, Kel? He didn't mention you the last time we e-mailed."

~Meanwhile, in L.A.~

Dylan walks in through the back door of the Walsh-turned-Sanders house and heads for the fridge. Steve startled at the interuption turns around from the computer screen and relaxes once he sees who it is. "Geez, D, just come in and help yourself man." Steve says to his old pal.

"Don't mind if I do...I can't sit at home alone anymore." Dylan replies. "Dylan, I can't believe you're so worked up. If she comes and that's a pretty big IF after my last conversation with B, she won't be here for two more days. You gotta chill" Steves states as he stands and stretches. "She has to come. I have to see her to know she's okay; to know I made the right decision" Dylan says as he grabs a beer from the fridge and hands one to Steve.

"Dude, you never told us exactly what happened over there. Why wouldn't she be ok? I think by now she's used to you leaving her." Steve chuckles. Dylans rolls his eyes at Steve and says "I did what I always do with Brenda. I ran. I ran fast and far." Dylan takes a long drink of his beer. "I remember you showing up her and you looked like hell. Why though?" Steve responds. 


End file.
